


the look in his eyes

by orphan_account



Series: nijiaka week [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I Tried, M/M, for nijiaka week 2015, posting it on the first day even though its not really angst at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To everyone in Rakuzan, he is the untouchable: wealthy, handsome, captain of the basketball team and student council president as a first year, it is indeed an incredible feat. However, Nijimura only sees a lost fifteen year old boy who is burdened with too many expectations: more so from himself than others.<br/>(au where Nijimura attends Rakuzan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the look in his eyes

To everyone in Rakuzan, he is the untouchable: wealthy, handsome, captain of the basketball team and student council president as a first year, it is indeed an incredible feat. However, Nijimura only sees a lost fifteen year old boy who is burdened with too many expectations: more so from himself than others.

 

He is not surprised when Akashi tells him that he will be attending Rakuzan as well; the two of them have kept in contact even after Nijimura had graduated from Teiko. At first, Nijimura had no plans to go to such a prestigious high school, for it was not only far and he needed to look after his father in his ill state, but the tuition was expensive; he would much rather opt for the residential high school he lived near. But, on the contrary, it had been Rakuzan scouts who had sought him out instead. They had offered him a scholarship on the condition that he would play basketball for them; a responsible young man with rather notable grades, and although he had a delinquent past, the scouts were willing to look past that, as he was the one to lead the Generation of Miracles to victory, he would be a valuable player. Nijimura had been hesitant at first, but his father had insisted, telling him that he would regret it if he didn't take the offer, claiming his younger siblings needed a role model, so Nijimura accepted, packed up his things and moved to Kyoto alone to attend Rakuzan.

 

He has heard about Akashi's personality change, 'his fall-out' Kise had claimed, from the other Generation of Miracles. (Not so much by choice but rather by the fact they had somehow obtained his phone number and Nijimura had went with it.) When he sees Akashi again for the first time since Teiko, despite previous warnings about him 'not being the same Akashi', he is still taken aback. The redhead still holds himself with the same infuriating grace, but one of his eyes had turned a unique canary yellow, which only adds to his now cold demeanor. Akashi had always been distant at times, preferring to watch instead of join the crowd - but the boy had never been cold and he certainly had never been rude. (In fact, Akashi had always been the one the girls cooed about being 'princely' with him being so courteous and what not - however, now, the tone of his voice when he orders people around is much different that what Nijimura remembers hearing.)

 

When Akashi comes into the gym for the first day of basketball practice, he hands them his club application, written in his perfect handwriting and doesn't even bat an eye at the whispers surrounding him. ( _Is that really him? Is that really Akashi Seijuro? The captain of the Generation of Miracles?_ )

 

Akashi is placed in the first string, no tryout needed, no questions asked, and when the coach walks in and blows the whistle to call everyone over, he beckons Akashi to stand by him, and announces that he was to be the new captain of the team and that was that. Nijimura could only blink in surprise, Akashi was only a first year, he had not even received his jersey yet, but was already not only on the first string, but captain as well? There was no surprise that the club members broke into angry whispers, pointing and glaring at the redhead, who pays no attention to them, only holds his head high and eyes the rest of them in disdain.

 

He confronts Akashi about it later in the locker rooms, crossing his arms over his chest, asking what had happened to him. Akashi only stares at Nijimura in a cold condescending way that makes Nijimura shiver before turning away and saying, "My orders are absolute, Nijimura-senpai. I always win." He walks out, leaving a stunned Nijimura alone in the locker room. Nijimura feels his stomach drop and he knows now that this was not the Akashi he had left behind in Teiko. And perhaps, that was exactly why - he had left the position of captain to a thirteen year old, _of course_ Akashi had broken under pressure...Nijimura curses out loud and shoves his jersey back in his bag roughly before slinging the bag over his shoulder, only thinking about the number 4 on Akashi's jersey. (He deserves it of course, he is a natural born leader, but Nijimura can't help but think it is the pressure that comes with bearing the number that is what will finally break Akashi again in the end.) 

 

Akashi does not repeat his new mantra of 'I am absolute' often, but when he does, most people are scared enough to back down and follow his orders numbly. Nijimura frowns deeply everytime he hears Akashi utter those words; it is not him, he thinks. The Akashi he had knew was proud, but humble enough. He never bragged about his abilities, never tried to show them off unless it was during a match - he had never before considered himself above others.

 

"I always win, therefore I am always right," Akashi says threateningly one day to a poor first year player who had fumbled on a drive. When Akashi had berated him, the player had loudly complained about how Akashi should 'stay in his lane' and 'stop acting like he knew everything', which Akashi did not take kindly. The first year player had looked close to tears when they were leaving practice and while walking home, Nijimura's friends comment on Akashi's actions.

 

"He's kind of egotistical, always thinking he's the best." one of them said, frowning.

 

"He is the best though," another one shrugs, though he doesn't look very happy either. "He does what he needs to do to secure victory,"

 

"He wants to be saved." Nijimura corrects. It's funny how they hear an emperor commanding a kingdom, while he hears a teenage boy who wants to find himself again, fix a situation that may have spun out his control. His friends look at him oddly.

 

"How would you know? I mean sure, you were his senior in middle school and all that, but really, he looks like the last person to need saving," "

 

That's exactly why," Nijimura says, adjusting his bag, suddenly uncomfortable with the topic.

 

"How could you tell?" one of his friends asks dubiously.

 

 

"I suppose it was the look in his eyes?" Nijimura shrugs. "It's barely there, covered by confidence - but it is, a look of desperation and self-doubt, and I think a bit of longing."

 

His friends only shrug and nod and switch the topic, which both irritates and relieves Nijimura. He is irritated that they do not care more about Akashi than what they think they know (in fact, he thinks, that was most likely the sole reason people misunderstood Akashi) even though they do not reason to besides the fact he is their captain, but he is relieved he does not need to explain himself further.

 

When he's sitting with Akashi, alone in the locker rooms after practice, Akashi turns towards him, as if suddenly reading his mind.

 

"You think I need saving," Akashi accuses, his heterochromatic eyes flashing and Nijimura hesitates. This side of Akashi would be too proud to ever admit it, he knew, which perhaps, was the most dangerous thing about him. A person who does not want to be saved, will never truly be. It is pride, the one thing Akashi had to defend himself, but also the thing that would be his downfall in the end.

 

"Maybe I do," Nijimura replies evasively, lacing up his shoes. He expects Akashi to look angry, but instead he looks slightly amused. Nijimura continues. "After all, I do believe I had quite a part to play in this."

 

"Are you going to save me, then?" Akashi asks, his gaze following Nijimura as he stands up and stretches his arms. It sounds like a challenge (and perhaps, almost a plea.) Nijimura laughs hollowly, picking up his bag.

 

"I'm not a hero, Akashi," he answers. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow, this was bad, I'm sorry ;-;. i just wanted to contribute something to the captain ship of my heart, even if it was crappy. any feedback is appreciated though! if you wish, you can also reach me by my tumblr: cathiebird


End file.
